The Great Empire: Emperor Zero
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: For years, I've watched the world around me, I saw many things and have done many things, but the greatest of them all has been defiled by corruption, insanity, and greed. It's time to put a stop to them, once and for all. Enough is enough, let them all know, that I have returned.
1. Prologue: The Eternal One Returns

Prologue

Saturday, 21 January 2017

2:18 AM

A Naruto and Akame ga Kill/アカメが斬る Crossover

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want to own both of these franchise, I can't. Unfortunately, I wish I could.**

 **A/N: This is a side project, don't expect many updates.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Dark Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: Immortal/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Lemon**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"The empire has fallen from its former glory, I shall return to usher a new age of peace. I've watched silently long enough. Are you with me… Kaguya-hime?"_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Volume 01 - The Return of the One**

 **Prologue: The Eternal One Returns**

 **Story Start.**

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing, and the trees are dancing with the wind. And Naruto Uzumaki hummed to himself as he walked through the road towards the Capital City, the heart of Empire. Wondering about the things that have come to pass, and the things that are yet to happen. For the last century, he traveled the world, meeting new people, befriending them, but there are still enemies that threaten to destabilize the peace in the world.

 _ **"Are you sure it's best to return now?"**_

 _"We have no choice hime… the rampant corruption in the Empire must be eliminated. That Prime Minister will fall only by my hand, alone."_

 _ **"I wonder what kind of punishment you have for him…"**_

 _"Only time will tell Kaguya-chan… besides, we have to do this."_

 _ **"Are you going to align with this… Night Raid that we have been hearing for some time now?"**_

 _"No, but our interests aligns, we could work with them, but joining them is out of the options."_

Naruto continued to have a chat with Kaguya in his mindscape as he walks down the road until he came upon three teenagers. They look like close friends, the way they talk, the way they interact, definitely childhood friends. There is also a wagon in front of them traveling at a normal pace, all in all, it wasn't a bad day, just simple normal day, as if. The ground began to shake, and something appears to be emerging from the front of the wagon.

"Earth Dragon!" Yelled one of the men in the cart as the danger beast towered over them, Naruto then immediately went to action and appeared at the front of the wagon with his right arm stretching away from him.

 _ **"Shinra Tensei."**_ And the beast flew back and crashed to the ground, the men had a shocked look on their faces, as well as the three teenagers. Naruto followed the attack by drawing his sword, it was a longsword with runes engraved on the blade and below the hilt, the blade had engraved the designs of seven stars between the rayed sun and the crescent moon, the pommel also had runes on it. To the spectators, it was a very beautiful blade, the most beautiful they've ever seen in their lives, and the sword is fitting for an Emperor.

"A first class danger beast, easy." Naruto jumped to air and dismembered one of the beasts' arms, making it roar in pain. The blond landed behind the beast and it turned around to face him, but Naruto wanted it to be done quickly and his sword was covered with a blue aura and decapitated the beast, all within a minute. And there was no blood on the blade, it was cleaned by the blue aura that just disappeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked the two men from the wagon after sheathing his sword.

"Thank you, sir! We owe our lives!" The two bowed at him but he stopped them, saying:

"No need to bow, I'm just doing what I can. Take care now, I have to go to the capital." Naruto said as he began to walk away towards the capital.

"Wait! Are you going to the capital? It's not a place for hopes and dreams, it's a dangerous there." One of the men said as Naruto nodded, he also saw the three teenagers walking closer towards them.

"I know exactly what you are talking about, I know it all too well, I lived there some years ago. But I have to do something there. Farewell, and take care now." The blond said as he began to walk away from the two, towards the Imperial Capital which is an hour away.

= **Some minutes later** =

Naruto continued to walk towards the Capitol and he knew he was being followed, by the same three teenagers from earlier. He can already see the silhouette of the great city, especially the palace… his palace.

 _"They must be heading to Capital as well."_

 _ **"They know how to fight."**_

 _"Yeah, the kid in the middle got a sword on his back, and the girl has a bow while another boy has an axe on his back,"_ Naruto replied to Kaguya as they continued to walk.

 _ **"They're cautious of you, only one reason for that. And that's why they are keeping their distance away from you."**_

 _"Well, we can't have that, can we? The more the better."_ After that, Naruto stopped, making the three behind him a bit nervous.

"You three going to the capital?" He asked the three, without turning his back to them.

"Y-Yes sir." The teen at the middle replied he has green eyes and a medium-length hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight.

"Stop with the 'sir' nonsense. Do I look like an old man?" Naruto asked as he faced the three, the same teen shook his head.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And you three are?" He offered his hand the same teen accepted it.

"Tatsumi and these are my friends, Sayo and Ieyasu." Naruto smiled at the two and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Sayo-san, Ieyasu-san."

"Likewise Naruto-san." Said the other teen, Ieyasu. He has a short dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, Sayo has a long black hair and black eyes.

"Say, Naruto-san, how did you make that Earth Dragon fly away." The girl, Sayo asked him, the other two boys was curious as well.

"That's a secret. I might tell you in the future. Anyways, why don't we walk together towards the Capital, we have the same destination, after all, right? Besides, there are bandits nearby, it's not safe." Naruto motioned towards the trees, making the three shift uncomfortably.

"Let's go, and wait for them to strike, then we'll kill them," Naruto said as the three nodded and followed him down the road.

Soon, there were bandits waiting to ambush them near the crossroads towards the capital. Naruto killed the majority with his hands while the Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu worked together to dispatch the bandits, which was easier since Naruto is helping them.

"Well, that was rather nice, anyways, you three go on ahead, I just burn the bodies."

= **Nearly an hour later: At the Main Entrance of the Capital City** =

The capital city was majestic and lively. But deep down, it was the most corrupt place across the empire. And Naruto will put an end to it. Three teenagers behind him were awed by the city.

"Well, here we are, at the center of the Empire. The Imperial Capital City." Naruto said to the three as they entered the gates.

"It seems we have to part ways now, we will see each other soon, I don't doubt it. Take care, Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu." Naruto said as he began to walk away from the three after giving them farewells.

The First Emperor. Emperor Zero has returned to his city, for better or for worse, he will shape the empire into a new one.

 **A/N: That was done. What do you think?**

 **Naruto's harem:** Leone, Akame, Sheele, Sayo, Chelsea, Najenda, Esdeath, Suzuka, and Spear.

 **Tatsumi:** Mine

 **Ieyasu:**?


	2. Chapter 1: Kill the Darkness

Chapter 1

Monday, 17 April 2017

11:43 PM AEST

A Naruto and Akame ga Kill/アカメが斬る Crossover

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want to own both franchises, I can't. Unfortunately, I wish I could.**

 **A/N: I think I'm going to focus on this one and the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence. Maybe publish my long-planned Naruto – Shingeki no Kyojin crossover? What do you think?**

 **I plan to give Sayo and Ieyasu their own Imperial Arms throw in all the suggestions in my Inbox. Suggestions, throw them all to my inbox.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Dark Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: Immortal/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Lemon**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"Such darkness… from someone with such an innocent face… this world is truly cruel, yet beautiful, right? Dearest wife."_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki talking to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-Uzumaki_

 **Volume 01 - The Return of the One**

 **Chapter 1: Kill the Darkness**

 _ **Previously, from The Great Empire: Emperor Zero…**_

 _The capital city was majestic and lively. But deep down, it was the most corrupt place across the empire. And Naruto will put an end to it. Three teenagers behind him were awed by the city._

 _"Well, here we are, at the center of the Empire. The Imperial Capital City." Naruto said to the three as they entered the gates._

 _"It seems we have to part ways now, we will see each other soon, I don't doubt it. Take care, Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu." Naruto said as he began to walk away from the three after giving them farewells._

 _The First Emperor. Emperor Zero has returned to his city, for better or for worse, he will shape the empire into a new one._

 **Story Start.**

 _'Naru-sensei?' A young girl with a long, braided silver hair with light purple eyes called out to him as he continued to write something in a book._

 _'Hmm? What is it, Naje-chan?' Naruto asked, still writing something in his book._

 _'I was just wondering… what are you going to teach us tomorrow?' She asked, making Naruto look at her with his azure eyes._

 _'I'll tell you two tomorrow, just make sure you are ready, and, tell Little Es-chan to be ready too.' Naruto answered with a small smile._

 _'Alright.' The little girl nodded enthusiastically before leaving Naruto to his work._

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _"The stench of negativity is all around this place… I wonder how are they doing…"_

 _ **"Who?"**_

 _"Esdeath and Najenda…"_

 _ **"Aside from what we've been hearing in the past several years? They should be angry at you."**_

 _"They have all the right to be… I did leave them after all, and that was before they became generals of this empire… they've changed so much. Esdeath, for instance, gone from the young girl we met all those years ago, to an extreme sadist who lacks empathy for those who suffer - the weak. But, from what we hear, her charisma is still there, much stronger than ever since I last taught her, that's good… Maybe a little lesson of humility will suffice… She was the younger of the two, whatever the hell happened to her…"_

 _ **"I'm looking forward to seeing that, to show her who really is the weak person here. I'd like to see her, kneeling on the ground, thinking to herself about how weak she is, compare to you."**_

 _"Kaguya-hime… you sound like a sadist."_ Naruto deadpanned as he continued to walk across the capital, having no destination at hand as he wants to see the entirety of the city, to see how rotten the core of this once greatest city of mankind.

 _ **"I do? Sorry, it just looks how she turned out when you were away… at least Najenda kept your lessons to her heart, but she did defect from the empire…"**_

 _"You can't blame her, she saw how corrupt this empire have become… far from what it was one-thousand years ago. She has every reason to defect… at the cost of her right eye and right arm, courtesy of Esdeath."_

 _ **"You're going to replace them?"**_

 _"Her arm and eye? Yeah, she'd need her full strength in the coming months… besides, it's the least I could for leaving her."_

 _ **"And she adored you so much… I don't know about Esdeath, with her sadism and all… but she once did too, years ago…"**_

 _"… I'm not going to answer that."_

 _ **"I'm sure you won't… but the time will come you will have to answer those feelings… I know you will. I should know, I'm your wife after all…"**_

 _"Maybe… maybe not, I don't know… honestly, only time will tell."_

= **A day later: Just before dusk =**

"Hey mister, are you lost?" A blonde-haired girl clothed in elegant blue and white dress asked Naruto as he sat in a chair at the side of the street, thinking about his plans for the near future. Naruto, still covered with his cloak concealed his weapons looked up to face the girl, that appears to be a very kind and caring girl with innocent eyes, however, Naruto saw through the guise, but decided to play the girl's game.

"Eh, you could say that I am… what about it?" Naruto asked politely, at back of his mind, Kaguya snickered.

 _ **"You're going to play her game huh? That tone of your voice doesn't fit your face."**_

 _"I know, but I intend to find out the secrets of this young girl."_ Kaguya did not reply, instead, she just continued to watch, seemingly amused with her husband's attitude.

"You look like you need to place to rest tonight, you can come with me, you're more than welcome to our home." The girl said as two bodyguards came behind her.

"You should take her offer; Lady Aria here has a soft spot for those who are in need." One of the men said as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl, now named Aria.

 _"A noble who have a soft spot for those who are in need? Good cover girl, your emotions, however, is telling an entirely different story."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the smiling girl, but with his emotion sensing, he felt such negativity coming from her, like the ones coming from murderers… _"I wonder…"_

"Please?" Aria pleaded.

"Alright then." Naruto stood and entered the carriage that belongs to Aria's family and rode away.

= **Aria's Mansion: Dusk** =

"So, you are a traveler, you must have seen a lot. What brings you to the capital?" Aria's father asked as they sat around the dinner table, waiting for the servants to serve the food. They are also surrounded by guards standing in the corners, Naruto can feel the malice radiating in the house. It was a horrible feeling that Naruto felt, but he stopped himself from showing it, to keep his innocent traveler act.

"Eh, I used to live here sir, but then, I decided to travel the world beyond the empire, and I just recently came back," Naruto answered as everyone listened to the conversation.

"Oh, so you've seen the hostile barbarians that surrounded the empire's borders?"

"Yes, well, they aren't very hostile, just don't provoke them and everything will be fine. Besides, I can fight an army on my own." Naruto stated with a smile, while the others raised an eyebrow.

"An entire army? That's a rather bold claim." This time, it was the mother of Aria that spoke.

"I know, but it's true, considering I knew some of the empire's generals before I left to my journey," Naruto answered with a reminiscent smile.

"Hmm, Imperial generals such as?" Aria's father asked.

"Hmm, there's General Esdeath, Ex-General Najenda, and some others. But I was closest to the two people I mentioned, I knew Esdeath and Najenda since they were young, we three were the closest of friends at the time, well, that was before I left… so much has happened already." Naruto said as the others was a bit surprised.

"You knew two of the empire's well-respected generals? Well, I mean one respectable general and one traitor general." Naruto didn't get to reply as the servants entered the room carrying various dishes, he noticed that the servant that placed his food in front of him has a rather sad emotion, but did well to hide from the others. He looked at the food and saw that they looked very good, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Aria's father with a slight smirk on their faces, the same can be said for Aria and her mother.

"Please, eat."

 _"Oh, they are so going to die slowly, and painfully…"_

 _ **"And who's the sadist now?"**_

 _"You."_ Kaguya didn't reply as Naruto sniffed the food and smelled something.

 _"Poison."_ _ **"Just as I thought."**_

 _"Anyways, I must eat this, I'm starving. Oi Kurama, you there? You know what to do."_

 _ **"Shut up brat, I'm trying to sleep here."**_ For the first time in quite some time, Naruto heard the voice of one of his 10 tenants.

 _"Hehe, still trying to be a sleeping beauty Kurama?"_

 _ **"I said shut up."**_ Replied by the nine-tailed fox in his head, making the others snicker at him.

 _ **"Kurama, just do what he is telling you,"**_ Kaguya said, in a slow and menacing manner.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah… obaa-san." "WHAT WAS THAT!" "Nothing."**_ That was a usual occurrence for the last thousand years when they are all awake.

 _"These idiots…"_ Naruto ignored the conversation in his head as he began to eat, using the silverware provided to him, and making sure to remove every trace of poison in the food as he digests it. They all began to eat, while also doing some conversations about many things. But the family noticed one thing, Naruto is still wide awake and does not show any evidence of the poison working, and as such, they began to worry.

"Well, this is very nice food. Thank you for providing such an excellent dish, I like it." Naruto said as soon as he finished eating with a smile, he drank some water and wipe his mouth with a cloth provided.

"I'm glad you like it, do you want to go now to the provided bedroom, I'm sure you're tired of your journey." The father put on a fake smile on his face as Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet, I feel rejuvenated. I might go outside to train so I can exhaust myself, then go to sleep." Naruto replied, trying to prevent himself from grinning as he began to foil whatever the plans of this family.

"If that's the case, I'll have you escorted to the courtyard, where you can practice your skills."

"No need for it, I know the way."

"Alright then, my dear, Aria. Don't you have something to do?" The females in question nodded and stood from the table.

"It was nice to meet you Naruto-san." The mother said as she and Aria exited the dining hall to go somewhere. He continued to sit on the table for a few minutes, waiting for the mother-daughter duo to be out of the mansion, before speaking.

"You know, this family was not too bad." Naruto started, before standing up, making everyone tensed. "But… I can feel your thoughts!" He vanished and appeared Aria's father, his sword drawn and sprouting from the said man's chest.

"Scream for me, filth," Naruto muttered as he sent some fire chakra to the blade, igniting the man and making him shout in agony as he burned slowly. The guards and servants can't do anything because of the massive killing intent radiating from Naruto. Soon, the man died from extreme pain due to the fire, Naruto looked around to see the servants wide-eyed and staring at him.

"How could you serve someone vile like this man? I may not know what they did, but I can feel their negative emotions." Naruto said as the guards got out of their stupor and began to draw their weapons but Naruto cut them down like nothing.

"W-we're free!" One maid exclaimed, the action was replicated by the others, making Naruto believe that they were held here because of something.

"Sir, go to the warehouse outside the mansion… you will see the horrors there." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and indeed, he felt a very powerful source of negativity from the outside. Despair, hatred, agony, bloodlust, and jealousy… all from one source.

"Wait here," Naruto ordered as he ran outside of the mansion, towards the warehouse from where he is sensing the negative emotions. With ease. He ripped open the metal door physically with ease, and there, he saw it - the ground is covered with blood, fresh and old. The smell of decomposing bodies hanging from the ceiling, cages with numerous bodies lay dead, some fresh, some are not, but they are all mutilated and tortured as based on their wounds. He then saw the mother and daughter duo in the middle of torturing a poor teen girl, he recognized her immediately, she was one of the three teenagers he met before coming to the capital.

"Sayo." He muttered as the two turned around and saw Naruto staring at them with a stoic face.

"What are you doing here? Aria. Show our guest to his room while I finish up here." Naruto was not pleased, far from it, Kaguya was tempting to go out and tear out the two women again and again until they die.

 _"She's still alive."_ Naruto thought as he vanished at super speed and kicked away the mother towards the door outside. He grabbed Aria by the next and threw her towards her mother, crashing into the grassy ground, breaking a few bones.

"You are one of those people that I'd really like to suffer horribly. How could you do this to someone so pure, and innocent?" Naruto said as he drew his longsword while looking at the two sadistic blond women. Sayo heard his voice as she slowly opened her eyes, but her blurry vision prevented her from seeing who rescued her.

"N-Naruto-san?" She muttered weakly before falling unconscious again.

"Y-You! How dare you!" Aria shouted as she managed to stand up, and helped her mother to stand up as well. Naruto could see blood coming from their mouths.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY! THE SAME AS A CATTLE! I SHOULD BE FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THEM! AND THAT GIRL… EVEN THOUGH SHE IS JUST A CATTLE, HER HAIR WAS SMOOTH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? WHEN I STRUGGLE WITH MY HORRID HAIR! THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE SHE SUFFER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE AS I TREATED HER EXTRA SPECIAL! SHE SHOULD BE HONORED AND GRATEFUL SOMEONE PAID SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" Aria ranted at Naruto who created a clone to deal with Sayo, and Ieyasu whom he sensed from behind one of the cages, still alive, but nearing death.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as he was then covered with his Sage of Six Paths cloak, much to the shock of the two, 10 Gudōdama formed behind him and floated in a circular formation. Suddenly, two spears formed from two Truth-Seeking Balls and impaled the two and pinned them into two trees. They began to cough out blood as Naruto walked towards them, his cloak his gone but he still has his sword unsheathed, ready to cut them down.

"You know what, burn for me. _**Amaterasu.**_ " Cue the tormented screams of Aria and her mother, somehow, Naruto was satisfied, and a small smile is threatening to form.

 _ **"And now I know why Esdeath became a sadist… she got it from you."**_ Kaguya quipped, making Naruto's eyebrows twitch.

 _"No, she did not!"_ He shouted in his mind before dousing flames of Amaterasu from the two dead women, the black spears also vanished.

"I guess I'll just leave them here." He muttered before sheathing his sword and walked back to the warehouse where his clones are treating the two of the teens he met earlier.

 _"I wonder where is Tatsumi, gotta find him, but first, I need to heal the two of them."_ Naruto thought as he entered the warehouse and saw his two clones healing Sayo and Ieyasu, the latter is awake, but the former is unconscious.

"Ieyasu, what the hell happened? How did you two get yourselves involved in this situation?" Naruto asked as dismissed the clone healing Ieyasu and began to extract the poison that gave his body a dangerous disease.

 _"Lubora… at its late stages, luckily I'm here, or he'd be dead already."_ He thought as he finally managed to extract the poison and burning it with Amaterasu.

"T-that girl, Aria. She invited us to come with her, for a place to sleep and to eat. The food was drugged, and the next thing we know, we're here." Naruto nodded as he healed the wounds inflicted by the Aria and her mother.

"Don't worry, you two are safe now, I'll bring you two to the mansion, I already killed all the guards, but the servants are there, waiting for us." Ieyasu nodded as Naruto helped him stand, he then created a clone which helped Ieyasu to walk while dismissing the one healing Sayo.

"What did they do to her?" Naruto asked the boy as he healed the wounds on Sayo's body before covering her with his cloak and carrying her, bridal style.

"They tortured her, but she never gave in, the mother was about to cut her open before you arrived, you know the rest." Naruto nodded as they began to walk away from the warehouse, towards the mansion.

As soon as they arrived at the front of the mansion, they saw the servants lined at the front door, waiting for them to arrive. They were all looking at him, the unconscious Sayo, and the limping Ieyasu.

"These two were brought, here right?" The servants nodded.

"Clean them and give them new clothes." The servants nodded again as they led Naruto inside the mansion, Ieyasu was looking at Naruto questioningly.

"I killed the owners, apparently, they were all forced to be here, so yeah." The clone whispered to Ieyasu who nodded in understanding.

Soon, the servants helped Ieyasu and Sayo by cleaning them and dressing them in new clothes, Ieyasu then went to sleep while Sayo remained unconscious. Naruto was out in the hallway talking with the head servant.

"What happens to this mansion next?"

"Most likely the Ministry of Social Services will have this place sold to whoever is willing to buy. No one would investigate what happened here because they already have a conclusion to who did this. The Night Raid has been targeting the wealthy and the corrupt for some time now, and the government would most likely blame them." The head servant answered as Naruto went into deep thinking. Looking at all possibilities as he looked at the moon at the sky.

"Do any of you have family members alive?" The head servant nodded and replied.

"Some of us does, but there are some who have been killed by this family. I myself have a wife and a son. Why do you ask sir?"

"Because I would say bring them all here and give them a good life because I plan to buy this house as soon as possible." The head servant looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sir? Why though?" Naruto didn't answer him, instead, he said.

"Do any of you support the current government?" He got a swift 'no, absolutely not' for that.

"Good, because I plan to have this place as my personal base, for bringing down the current regime. What do you say?" Naruto looked to the eyes of the head servant who stood straight.

"I'm with you Sir Naruto. You freed us, it is the only way we could repay you." "Good, then spread the word, I'm going to do the proper preparations to acquire this property."

= **The following day: Newly bought Namikaze Estate** =

Soon, the word has spread across the city that another wealthy family has been destroyed during the night, but this time, the deceased wealthy family was defamed for torturing and killing country people and everyone knew of their darkest secrets. The city guards have removed all the bodies from the warehouse and buried them somewhere the following day. The head servant was talking to the police about who did it and the only answer they learned is the Night Raid, and during that day, the mansion was already put up for sale by the Ministry of Social Services early in the morning and Naruto, using one of his many fake identities immediately bought the mansion for a huge sum of money, which is really nothing to him, but the thing is he used the name Minato Namikaze to buy the house.

"Are you two alright now?" Naruto asked Ieyasu who sat on his left side while Sayo sat on his right side at the dining table.

"Thank you very much once more, Naruto-san, for saving our lives." Naruto waved them off as they waited for the breakfast to be brought in.

"Bah, just Naruto, no need to be formal, how did the three of you got separated anyway?" Naruto asked the two who scratched the back of their heads.

"We lost Tatsumi when he went to the Military Registration Office, we waited for him but we got swindled by a woman with short blonde hair with two bangs that frame the either side of her face, she also has golden eyes and a very revealing outfit. She said she can help us to do what we want, but we have to pay her, hours later, we went looking for her, we then sat down on a bench and that girl Aria, found us and offered us to come here, you know the rest." Sayo answered as the meals entered the room and the servants happily placed the meals in front of them. Naruto thanked them and urge the two to eat, as it is not poisoned.

"You two stay here, I'll find Tatsumi in the city. I don't know him much, but based on your description of him, he'd be most likely swindled as well and is somewhere in the city, and maybe, find that woman who swindled you… I got something that will _enjoy_ very much." Naruto's smile unnerved the two as they finished their food.

 _"Naruto is very scary."_ Indeed Ieyasu, indeed.

 _"Naruto-kun is creepy."_ Maybe, maybe not Sayo. _"Wait… where did the -kun come from?"_

"I'll see the two of you later today then," Naruto said as he stood up and walked away to take a bath before heading out back to the city and hunt down Tatsumi, wherever he is. Sage Mode will do.

 **= Capital City Streets: An hour later**=

Naruto is currently walking across the city disgusted by the number of beggars at the streets, for such as high-class city, and the wealthiest, this is unacceptable. He thought to himself that he's going to fix this mess soon, but for now, he's trying to find Tatsumi. His signature is gone, he can't find it with Sage Mode, and it meant two things, one, he's gone from the city, and two, he's dead. But Naruto knew the kid is strong, so he wouldn't die easily, so, he decided to go into one of the many bars in the city to get some drink.

"Sir, what can I offer you?" A bar waiter asked him, he's also carrying a notepad to write down any order.

"What do you have on offer?" Naruto asked politely,

"Cold beer, mead, red wine, white wine, water, and fruit juices." The server listed the available drinks now as Naruto contemplated on what to drink.

"Red wine please, but let it breathe first and make sure it is at room temperature." The server nodded at walked away to prepare his order.

"Ooh, we got a wine connoisseur here." Naruto glanced at the direction of the voice and saw a young beautiful woman fitting the description Sayo gave him earlier.

 _"This must be her… hmm, is that Lionelle? Yep, definitely Lionelle."_ Naruto thought as he saw the belt at the woman's waist.

"Who are you?" He asked as the woman sat across his table and placed her legs on the table. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Name's Leone, say, do you know anything about the accident last night?" Naruto frowned mentally at the question, he knew she was digging information, because the blame for the last night's events was placed on Night Raid. Well, two can play that game.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not. By the way, by any chance, have you seen a young man, has an average height, green hair, and brown eyes? And, do you know about two teens, a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a young woman with long black hair and black with a flower hair accessory? Their names are Ieyasu and Sayo, they told me they got swindled by someone, rings a bell?" Naruto eye smiled at her sudden tensed reaction as he described the three teens to her.

 _"He's describing Tatsumi, and those two others he mentioned, I remember, I took their money two days ago in the morning. This guy also said it was mentioned to him by the two teens, could he be the one that killed that family who was in our contract?"_

"Here's your order sir." "Thanks." Naruto smiled at the worker who bowed and walked away, he then took a sip on his wine as he glanced at Leone, waiting for her answer.

 _"She deduced that I was there last night, hehe, gotcha miss, you swindled Ieyasu and Sayo, and by your reaction, you also know Tatsumi."_ Naruto eye smiled at Leone who is staring at him with calculative eyes.

"You were there last night." Leone said in a hushed tone, Naruto merely smiled at her and continued drinking his wine. After emptying the wine glass, he stood up and left payment at the table.

"I leave that to your imagination, wielder of Lionelle." He said with a smile and walked away from the table and exited the bar, leaving Leone in her own thoughts. Though that last statement of Naruto made her look at his retreating back, she quickly decided to follow him, in a stealthy way of course, but no one can ever sneak behind Naruto, not a single person alive can.

Leone followed him from the shadows, that and until he stopped. At the front of the mansion that Naruto bought, and the former residence of the family that he disposed of.

"Leone-chan, are you coming out yet?" Naruto called out the woman that followed him from the bar. She stayed hidden for a few moments before coming out of the shadows.

"Why did you come here?" She asked as Naruto turned to face her with a bright smile on his face.

"Why not? This is my residence, I bought early this morning. What about it?" He said innocently as Leone's golden eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't look at me like that, besides, you followed me, are you a stalker?" She was taken aback by that seemingly innocent question. _"The nerve of this guy… I'd claw this guy's face off he isn't handsome and - where did that come from!?"_

"Well, enough with the jokes, what do you want Miss Leone?" Naruto turned serious as he turned his back away from her and began to walk towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Who are you?"

"Follow me and I may answer that question." And so, she did.

= **Later that night: Somewhere** =

"Naruto Uzumaki you say? Are you sure Leone?" A silver-haired woman asked Leone as she stood with some other people, Tatsumi is also there.

 _"Naruto-san? What about him?"_ Tatsumi thought as they listened to the conversation.

"That's what he said. Tall, blond hair, blue eyes, and he also got those whisker marks on his face. Do you know him?" Leone answered wondering why her boss is asking about him.

"I did, a long time ago, he's nothing but an acquaintance." The silver-haired woman answered with a straight face, making the others nod in understanding.

" _Nothing but an acquaintance?_ Ouch, that hurt, Najenda-chan." A voice from behind was heard, and they all looked at the source of the voice. The silver-haired woman, Najenda, narrowed her remaining eye.

"Naruto."

" _ **She's pissed,"**_ Kaguya said as she watched from Naruto's eyes.

" _She definitely is."_

"What are you doing here, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **A/N: Oh yeah, I'm done. Sorry for the grammatical errors. If you like it, leave a review, if you don't, just ignore this and leave. Well, I guess you can't satisfy everyone right?**

 **Naruto's harem:** Leone, Akame, Sheele, Sayo, Chelsea, Najenda, Esdeath, and Suzuka.

 **Tatsumi:** Mine

 **Ieyasu:** Spear


End file.
